Amour de Plaga
by KisandraWesker
Summary: While trying to escape from Saddler with Ashley, she and Leon suffer a horrible fate and the two lose their memories...
1. Prologue

**Amo****ur de Plaga**

While trying to escape from Saddler with Ashley, she and Leon suffer a horrible fate and the two lose their memories...

Prologue

"Keep running! We're almost out!" Leon urged to Ashley as they ran.

Ashley could only nod, forcing her already tired legs to keep going. Behind the two were several Ganados, armed with weapons, from pitchforks to lit torches. This was not Leon's day; what he hoped to be a successful rescue from the castle went wrong, as they were sighted by a zealot. Leon could only run and shoot behind him, hoping to minimize the group of the infected. Ahead of him, the drawbridge was being raised, blocking their main exit.

"NO!" Ashley cried out in despair.

"This way!" Leon yanked her towards the stone stairs.

Halfway up, Ashley tripped and fell. Leon looked back and saw the fallen girl. He quickly went back for her while shooting down a few more Ganados. Picking her up, they continued up the stairs. Reaching the top, he shot the zealot shooters from atop the towers. Suddenly, an arrow buried itself into Leon's shoulder, making him cry out in pain. He looked behind him and saw another robed follower with a crossbow.

Raising his gun, he shot him three times before the figure fell down dead. Reaching behind him, he slowly pulled at the arrow while biting back a scream.

"Leon, hurry up! They're coming!" Ashley pleaded.

With the arrow finally out, Leon tossed it aside before the two ran again along the wall, looking for an alternate escape route. Getting to a door, Leon kicked it open, knocking back a few of the freaks that waited behind it. Bullets flew and they were dead in seconds. They hurried down the stairs inside, leading them back inside the huge marble hall.

"Great... back where we started," Leon groaned.

Then, he heard the low, eerie chants echo in the hall, making them tense up again. Leon whipped around in different places, trying to pinpoint the source of the chants while aiming his gun. Suddenly, a door burst open and out came a gang of zealots, some armed with spiked shields while others were armed with chain flails. Then, he heard a low chuckle. The two looked to the balcony and flanked by two High Zealots, there stood the cult leader himself, Osmund Saddler, mutated staff in hand.

"Well, well... this game has certainly been fun, but now... it is time for you to surrender," he said.

"Never! I refuse to be like you monsters!" Leon shouted in defiance.

"You tell 'em, Leon!" Ashley encouraged.

Saddler chuckled again. "Such bravery... too bad it will be for naught," he said, shaking his head.

"You liar! Luis gave me something to keep your little bug you placed inside me asleep for awhile, so no controlling me this time!" Leon shot back.

"Do you honestly think that those pills that Sera gave to you will stop the plagas? Sooner or later, you both will belong to me," Saddler smirked.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR PUPPETS!" Leon roared, aiming his gun at him.

Suddenly, an explosion made the hall tremble, causing some of the marble to crack and plummet to the floor. Leon yanked Ashley out of the way of a falling piece, both tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" he exclaimed.

He heard Saddler growl, then he spoke something to the zealots below in rapid Spanish. His tone gave away his apparent anger as Leon listened. After the zealots ran out, he turned to his captives, but discovered them gone! With the infected two, they darted out a back door they discovered and out into the cool night.

"Don't stop, Ashley," Leon panted.

"I don't plan to!" Ashley replied, huffing.

Running down the path, Leon shot any ganados that got in his way. Where did that explosion come from? Suddenly, another explosion happened, but this time, closer. It sent the two off their feet and onto the ground. Leon looked up and saw a helicopter above them. Who did it belong to?

"Whoever that is, I hope they're on our side," Ashley prayed.

"Come on. We can worry—"

Suddenly, a missile, from out of nowhere, hit the chopper. Exploding on impact, the helicopter plummeted to the forest in a fiery mass of twisted metal and heat.

"Oh no!" Ashley gasped, hands over her mouth in shock.

The raging fires started to spread through the trees, creating a wildfire. Leon took Ashley's hand and ran for it. The fire seemed to chase them, slowly but surely. Then, a burning tree collapsed in front of them, blocking their path. Ashley screamed from the sudden heat before them.

"Back this way!" Leon shouted over the flames.

As they ran, the agent was suddenly hit hard in the back of the head and all he saw was white, followed by a searing pain. Somewhere, Ashley was screaming for him. Blackness threatened to take him. The last thing he saw before passing out was the hem of a purple robe running towards him.

"...Ashley...no..." Sweet oblivion finally covered his eyes and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Who am I?

**Ch 1**

Leon awakes... with hardly any memories.

Who am I?

A groan escaped the lips on a male brunette as he slowly opened his crimson eyes.

_Leonidas..._

That voice... it sounded so familiar...

_Leonidas... can you hear me_? Was that his name?

Another groan was the reply as the eyes fully opened. The said brunette looked around as his vision finally cleared up. "... Where am I?" he muttered.

"You're home in our castle. You've been out for awhile. All of us were worried about you," answered the voice.

'Leonidas' looked to the source of the voice and sitting in an armchair was Saddler. For some reason, he felt like... he more than knew the man. He slowly sat up and looking at himself, he saw that he was dressed in a crimson sleeveless robe with a symbol embroidered on the torso part. He guessed it was a High Priest robe from the regalness it gave off.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked the leader.

"... A month. An agent tried to kill you when you tried to protect Priestess Ashira from being kidnapped by him. She's safe, but you took a blow for her. My soldiers found you in her arms by the lake. We brought you back here so you could be treated. So, for one month, you slept. And now... my heart is filled with happiness, now that you're awake," Saddler explained.

"Ashira... why don't I remember her?" Leonidas asked.

"It seems the hit you took must've left you without most of your memories. You will remember in due time. For now, someone wants to see you," Saddler said, caressing his cheek.

Leonidas leaned into the touch, a content smile on his lips. For some unknown reason, he loved it when Saddler touched him. The door opened and in came a girl in the same robe he has, but this one had a hood. She had shoulder length blonde hair and crimson eyes. She beamed when she saw the brunette.

"Leon! You're awake!" she cried out, rushing to him.

Saddler chuckled at the confused expression as she flung her arms around his neck. "It's your nickname she gives you sometimes," he smirked.

Smiling again, he embraced her wholeheartedly. "I'm glad you're ok," he said softly.

"I missed you so much. I'm glad you're up," she said, breaking from him.

Nodding, he slid out of bed. Saddler caught him as the brunette stumbled. "You must be careful, though. You do not have your full strength yet," he said.

"I understand. Thank you," Leon said.

Then, upon unknown instinct, he kissed the cult leader on the lips. Saddler smiled against his lips as he deepened it. After a moment, they broke apart before the priests exited the room. When they left, Saddler smirked.

'Perfect... he doesn't remember who he really is,' he thought.

Walking down the halls, the two chatted idly and even laughed a little. Then, they heard barking as two Cerberi came prancing up to them, wagging their tails enthusiastically. 'Ashira' knelt down and started scratching one behind the ears and the dog leaned contently into the touch.

"You may not remember, but this is DeSoto" she referred to the first one. "And this is Luna." she pointed to the second one. "She's a female, but she can hold her own against the others. She's your favorite," she explained.

Kneeling down, he timidly started petting the female dog and she licked his hand, encouraging him to go on. Laughing a little, he began patting her head and stroking her black fur. She licked his face happily.

"Ok ok! Luna, settle down, girl!" he chuckled, trying to protect his face from her slobbery tongue.

"Told you she was your favorite. Come on. I'm sure a walk around the castle will do you good," she said.

Leon followed the priestess around the castle. She gave him pieces of information, some of which he instantly remembered. Getting to a certain room, Leon suddenly clutched his head as he cried out in pain.

"Leon! What's wrong?" Ashira gasped with worry.

Luna nuzzled him in an attempt to comfort him.

(Flashback)

"_I will __make you suffer just like Ashley did!" laughed a mysterious grotesque figure. _

_The mysterious agent __looked on in shock as Ramon Salazar took on a more hideous look. He was infused with a huge parasite like creature with two giant tentacles sticking out of the walls that waved wildly at the agent._

_Then, flashes of the said__ girl, who was blonde, started to blink before him in rapid segments before all went white again for him. _

"_Leon!" _

(End Flashback)

"Leon! Leon!"

Leon snapped out of his trance and faced the blonde priestess. "... Your real name's Ashley, isn't it?" he asked.

The girl smiled sadly. "That was my name from a long time ago... until Lord Saddler took me in. He's cared for me since I was a child. My real parents gave me up for some reason, but I'm glad to call him my father," she said with pride at the end.

"So you gave up your real name and received Ashira as your new name, right?" he asked.

She nodded in reply. "This is where Salazar was killed by that agent a month ago. I'll admit it, I hated the Salazar's guts! I didn't see why Father Saddler kept that no good insect around! He annoyed me to no end! I'm glad he's dead though," she said with a growl.

"He must've been pretty bothersome. Was he to me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes, he would interrupt your meetings with Saddler. Tell you the truth, he got pretty annoyed himself," she giggled.

Leon smirked. Whoever this agent was, he had to give it to him; he's got guts coming in here alone. But, another questioned came to him. "Why was that agent here? Did he come here for you?" he asked as they walked out of the room.

"... He tried to kidnap me," she said in fright.

Leon's eyes widened; how dare him! "Is it because you are a priestess?" he inquired.

She nodded. "That was one of the reasons. The Americans believed that I was the key to the Los Illuminados. But, thank goodness you came for me!" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I knew you wouldn't let me down," she smiled.

Leon smiled as well and hugged her back. They exited the room and Luna placed her head under her master's hand, as if asking 'are you alright now?' She received a pat on the head as a reply and she wagged her tail. They neared the garden again and the two set the dogs loose into the maze to resume guard duty before continuing along.

"I don't mean to bother you again with another question—"

"It's ok. Father Saddler said that you may questions about your memories. That's why I'm here!" she assured.

"Anyway, whenever I was with Saddler in my room... I had this feeling. I felt safe when he was with me... maybe more. What's my relationship with him?" he asked.

She smirked. "You and Father Saddler are in love with each other. Your plaga and his plaga bonded together a few months before you were unconscious. So, you two are joined not only mentally, but your souls are joined as well. He knows when during certain times you are in danger, like that time you were rescuing me," she explained.

"So... that purple robe was... Saddler?" he asked again.

"Yes. He knew you were hurt, so he came," she nodded.

"¡Senorita Ashira!" The two turned to see a robed follower coming up to them. "Senor Saddler tiene un momento hablar a tu," he said. (Lord Saddler has a moment to speak to you.)

"Gracias." turning to Leon "Will you be alright without me?" she asked.

"I'll manage. Thanks... Ashley," he said.

She smiled at him before following the zealot to Lord Saddler. Sighing, he headed back to his room. As he did, he was suddenly hit with another memory, making him clutch his head again.

(Flashback)

"_I'll never be a monster like you!" the agent yelled at Saddler. _"_You tell 'em!" Ashley encouraged. _

_Saddler chuckled.__"Such bravery... too bad it will be for naught," he said, shaking his head. _

"_You liar! Luis gave me something to keep your little bug you placed inside me asleep for awhile, so no controlling me this time!" the agent shot back. _

"_Do you honestly think that those pills that Sera gave to you will stop the plagas? Sooner or later, you both will belong to me," Saddler smirked._

"_WE ARE NOT YOUR PUPPETS!" the agent roared, aiming his gun at him._

(End Flashback)

Why were these flashbacks happening? Why was Ashley with that agent? Was this... his past life? Did he hate Saddler in the beginning? No! That wasn't him! He loved Saddler! He cared for him! Leon screamed out in pain before collapsing onto the floor. The last thing he heard was Saddler calling for him.


	3. Chapter 2: The plagas' power!

**Ch 2**

Leonidas begins to have flashbacks. Was the agent that came here a month ago... really him?

The plagas' power!

The brunette priest's eyes slowly opened once more as he came to from his unconscious slumber.

"Leonidas?"

His eyes shot open as he tried to sit up. But, a gentle hand stopped him from rising; good thing, too. He got a major headache as a result.

"Be still. It's me."

Looking to the left, there sat Saddler. "Are you alright?" the leader asked.

"... I saw memories. I saw the agent... Ashira was with him, but it wasn't really her, but... her name was Ashley. Saddler... did we... hate each other one time?" he asked.

Saddler looked down for a moment in thought. "It's seems some of your memory is surfacing." Taking a breath, he began.

"The Americans brainwashed you when they were over here. They tricked you into thinking that I was the evil one. You became one of them and it tore me apart. They wanted her, so they sent you to kidnap Ashira. I had to stop them. But, they had already brainwashed Ashira as well. When you two were surrounded by soldiers, you both finally broke free of their hypnotic control and came back to my side." He looked to him. "I didn't want to lose you again, so I strengthened the plagas within you two. It was the only way to keep you safe," he said.

Leon looked in shock; those Americans tried to separate him and Saddler? They actually tricked both him and Ashira?

"I... I didn't know." He brought his knees to his chest as tears ran down his face. He buried his face beneath his arms, muffling the sobs that wracked his body. He now felt like a traitor.

Saddler sat on the bed and embraced him. Leon pressed his face into the elder man's chest, letting out his anguish. "It's alright now, _mí amour._ They won't take you away again. I won't let them," Saddler whispered soothingly.

Leon looked up with teary crimson eyes. "Promise?" he pleaded.

Saddler smiled softly before kissing his forehead. "I swear on the Los Illuminados," he vowed.

The brunette smiled before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and Leon rested his head against Saddler's robed chest. Three knocks came to his door and in came Ashira.

"Leon!" she ran to his bedside. "I heard what happened. Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded in reply as he slid out of Saddler's arms. "Just... some memories of what happened caught me off guard. I'm fine now. It dealt with... my brainwashing," he said.

"Oh yea... that was horrible. They did it to me, too. I really thought that my name was really Ashley. They told me I was kidnapped from the United States. I tried to tell them that my real parents gave me up, but they said they didn't. I knew it was all a lie, but I physically believed them," she said sadly.

Leon slipped a hand through hers. "But, that's not going to happen again, is it?" he smirked.

"No way! We won't let them!" Ashira replied with pride.

Saddler chuckled at her antics.

"¡Senor Saddler! ¡Un problemo! Los solidas de Americanos esta aquí!" cried one of the ganados.

Saddler snarled. Those dirty pigs...! "Leonidas, Ashira! Get ready to fight!" he said.

Nodding, the three ran out of the room. While Saddler went one way, Ashira led Leon towards the armory room. Quickly unlocking it, the room was full of weapons; from swords to crossbows to electric rods.

"These are all we have so far. Take what you can," Ashira said as she reached for a crossbow with arrows that exploded on impact.

Leon grabbed a crossbow with the same thing, along with two short swords.

_Master, these Americans dogs do not deserve our full might. But, let us show them how the Los Illuminados fight!_

Leon gasped; was that his plaga talking? _Indeed I do dwell in your mind. Seek help from me and it you shall find. _

'Good to know someone else is fighting with me,' Leon replied.

"Did you plaga speak to you?" Ashira asked with a smirk.

"Yea... startled me for a minute. But, it's comforting to know that I have another weapon within me. We should get outside. Saddler needs our help and fast," he replied before they took off.

Leon rushed ahead, drawing his crossbow. A sadistic smirk played on his lips. It was time for some payback. Arriving outside, they heard gunfire raging. Rushing up the steps, Leon saw Saddler shouting orders to the soldiers along the castle walls.

_Heed my advice, master. Using my power will make getting to your beloved faster. _

Nodding to himself, he felt his back tighten. Then, two flesh colored tentacles sprouted from his back. Latching onto the edge, he swung towards Saddler. Landing beside him, they smiled to each other. Getting out a spare crossbow, he handed it to the leader.

"Good choice, my love," he praised.

"Thought it might help in this situation." Surveying the grounds on the other side, he saw barrels of flammable canisters. No doubt to bust down the main gate. "Aim for those barrels," he said.

Taking aim, two arrows flew through the air. A big explosion happened a second after impact, sending the small band of soldiers flying backwards. Shouldering his crossbow, Leon drew his short swords. "I'll be back. Have the soldiers cover me," he said before leaping off the tower.

Shouting the order, Saddler could only watch as Leon leapt over the wall and charge towards the downed American soldiers. With a battle cry, Leon began cutting them down one by one with inhuman speed and flawless grace. To the humans, he was a blur of crimson red and brown. Bullets were either blocked, dodged or missed all together as Leon continued his assault.

_It is time to show them our true power! Let our wrath be known to them this hour! _

With a scream, four tentacles sprouted from his back, impaling four that were in the appendages' paths. Flinging them to the side, he quickly cut down the rest of them, leaving a few to flee.

_We must not celebrate just yet. We must be ready and our forces reset. They will return with more help, but they are nothing but worthless whelps! _

Leon glared after the retreating figures before propelling himself back behind the walls.

"What about inside?" he asked them.

"Nosotros estamos buscamente," said one of the zealots. (We all are still looking)

"Very well. Ashira, any of the sentries see anything?" asked Leon.

"Nothing so far. They're still scouting the castle. Hopefully, none have entered while we were attacking their front line," she replied with a shake of her head.

Leon nodded in understanding as the tentacles receded into his back, leaving two holes in his robe. He stumbled a little bit from using the plaga, but Ashira helped him steady himself again.

"¡Muy solidas! ¡Muy solidas esta aquí!"

To prove it, battle shouts were heard from the other side.

"¡Prepara para combate!" Saddler shouted to the zealots.

The main gate shook slightly as something rammed against it. Growling, Leon called upon his plaga once more and six tentacles appeared this time. This time, Saddler joined him with two of his own appendages. Nodding to each other, they swung over the wall with their followers firing from above. Several soldiers rushed at them, but the two lovers swatted them away as if they were flies.

_Masters, let us lead these pigs to the lake! For El Monstro Del Lago is hungry and soldier sacrifices he shall take!_ the plagas spoke to them each.

"Good idea. Saddler?"

Saddler smirked and nodded. Leon hoisted himself into the air using his six tentacles and ran for the lake like a spider. Saddler followed behind him, leaving the American soldiers to run after them. Arriving at the lake, the two took separate hiding spots and awaited for their arrival. Sure enough, they came running. Seeing that their targets had vanished, they looked around.

"Where did they go?"

"They just vanished!"

"Did that brown haired man look somewhat familiar to you?"

"Yeah. He looked like Leon Kennedy. Didn't he and the President's daughter vanish here two months ago?"

Leon listened in, knowing that this 'agent' was him during that, but not anymore.

_You are Leonidas__, High Priest of the Los Illuminados! Heed not these poisonous words of these men! This is now and that was then! You foiled their wicked plan. You belong to Lord Saddler and to this clan. Your life is here. _

His plaga was right; he was tricked into joining the Americans, and so was Ashira. Well, they weren't going to fall for that again! Not now, not ever! Saddler held out a hand to the water. The sudden splashing of water drew the group of soldiers to the dock. Thunder rumbled ominously overhead. The two lovers smirked from their hiding places among the rocks. As one got close... the monster of the lake suddenly burst out of the water, swallowing him whole before slinking back into the water.

"JONES!" the remaining men shouted.

They shot into the water, hoping to do some damage, but the creature was gone beneath the murky water.

'Serves them right for what they made me do!' Leon thought smugly.

'Indeed, _mí amour_. Wait until there are a few left, then we strike,' Saddler told them through the link they shared.

Leon slinked a tentacle on the ground, making sure it was out of sight. Wrapping it around the closet one's ankle, he suddenly flung him out into the water, where he landed with a big SPLASH!

"DUNCAN!"

The said soldier surfaced and looked around the water in a panic. Suddenly, he saw the monster's form heading right for him!

"Swim, Duncan! Get out of there!" shouted one of them.

Duncan swam as fast as he could towards the shore, but it was not meant to be as the monster sank his teeth into his leg and dragged him under. To them, it was like watching a scene out of a Jaws movie. With Leon, he pulled back his appendage with a triumphant smirk.

'Well done. They're down to three,' Saddler praised.

'Shall we?' Leon asked.

Stepping out of their hiding places, the brunette priest whistled, gaining their attention. "Looking for us?" he asked with a cocky grin.

As they prepared their weapons, Saddler disarmed them with a swipe of his tentacle that protruded from beneath his robe. The three soldiers backed up foolishly towards the lake as the two stalked closer.

"Leon, stop this! We're your friends, remember?" one soldier desperately pleaded.

"Hmph... you may want to try another trick because that one's getting old," Leon scoffed.

"Leon—"

"Silence! I will not let you take away Leonidas again," Saddler hissed at them, eyes flashing in anger.

Suddenly, the monster sprang up again from the water and dragged all three into the water, where their screams were cut short as they pulled underwater.

"... I will never betray the Los Illuminados," Leon growled at the patch of red that now appeared in the water.

Saddler cupped his cheek, making him turn his gaze to him. Smiling, he kissed him. Leon wrapped his arms around his waist, deepening it. Never again will he be tricked...


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

Ch. 3

Time skip: one year later/ pre-RE5

Meetings

It had been a full year ever since Leon and Ashley were converted to the Los Illuminados. Both of their memories of their past life were nearly gone, thanks to Saddler's manipulative ways. Leon and Ashley were offically Leonidas and Ashira. The clan were in countless fights with the American soldiers, who fought desperately to rescue their brainwashed friends. Many casualties piled up on the American side, making their mission seem impossible to complete. Not only that, but them and the BSAA had to deal with another threat in the name of Albert Wesker, the Tyrant hybrid who now controlled UMBRELLA. So, the Amercians were spread almost too thin between the two missions.

Meanwhile at the other Los Illuminados hideout on a distant island, Leonidas sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. The wind blew through his hair as he took in the scent of salt that flowed among it. He still wore his crimson High Priest robe and his nails have grown a little sharper than usual. His crimson eyes gazed intently towards the horizon, as if anticipating an attack. His mind drifted back to the man he met several months back: Jack Krauser. He said he worked for UMBRELLA under a man called Wesker after Leonidas beat the confession out of him. Leonidas swore he heard that name before, but the only time the name was spoken was from Saddler after he stopped him from killing Krauser. He spoke to the burly man and Krauser gave him the details.

Hearing this triggered something in the High Priest; a sense of hatred and loathing for the said man. In fact, he had been having memory flashes on occasions and often told Saddler what he saw, sometimes ending with him in tears of fright or extremely confused. Of course, Saddler comforted him during those times, which made the young man very thankful for having him at his side. Ever since, he kept a close eye on Krauser without him knowing. He heard footsteps behind him and a familiar presence. A pale hand rested upon his shoulder and Leonidas looked up to see Saddler.

"I sense that your mind is troubled by Krauser... or is it the name of Wesker?" he asked.

Leonidas sighed before speaking. "Wesker... it seems I heard that name once before... but I can't remember when and why. Do you know what he looks like?" he asked.

Saddler nodded. "We have spoken once and that is enough for me. He also has a lover... by the name of Christopher Redfield," he said.

Again, that name seemed to spark something in the young priest as his eyes widene a little. Why does THAT name sound familiar to him? When he thought of the name... a sense of, what felt like, warmth and friendliness rose in him. A brief trace of a smile graced his lips as he felt his whole body relax. Saddler noticed this and glared behind his back. Leonidas turned to Saddler.

"Are they coming here?" he asked as he rose to his feet.

"Soon, _mí amour_. Right now, we have a day left before they get here. They wish to work out a deal with us," Saddler said.

Leonidas raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What KIND of deal?" he asked.

"We'll know when they get here. Now come inside. It's going to be cold tonight," Saddler replied before wrapping an arm around Leonidas's shoulder and leading him inside.

There to meet him were Ashira and his Cerberus, Luna. Ashira's hair had grown past her shoulders and was long enough to tie in a low ponytail. She wore an elegant robe that clung to her body, showing her almost perfect features. She had grown into a beautiful lady, which made Saddler proud to have such a gorgeous priestess on his side.

"You ok?" she asked Leonidas.

"Yeah. I just... needed some time to myself, that's all," Leonidas nodded.

Ashira smiled and nodded in understanding. Luna placed her head underneath his hand and received a pat as a reply. He walked back towards his quarters with Luna at his side. Ashira and Saddler went another way for he needed to discuss something important to her. Leon arrived at his room and going over to the fireplace mantle, he took off a five foot sword one of the priests made for him. It was named El Salvador. Tying it to his waist, he left again with Luna. He headed towards the outside courtyard where he usually trained. Once there, he unsheathed and stood in silence for a moment. Luna took her usual spot by the stone steps as she laid down. His grip tightened slightly and began a series of slashes and thrusts. To others, he looked like he was dancing while fighting, by the way his attacks seem to flow into each other. He moved with unmatched power and grace. Saddler had taught him how to fight again since he seemed to have forgotten. He twirled his blade in between attacks before continuing again, adding in a few battle yells. Luna always seemed impressed by her master's skills, even on the battlefield.

After half an hour, he finished by thrusting his sword upward with one final battle cry. He heard applause and looking over, there stood... Krauser.

"I gotta say, you're pretty good with that sword. Saddler teach ya?" he asked as he walked over.

Leonidas gazed at him cautiously as his sword fell to his side. He still didn't trust him. Even his plaga was telling him so. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I just happen to come by here and I saw here. Those were impressive attacks," Krauser shrugged while smirking at him.

Suddenly, he whipped out his knife and lunged. Leon successfully parried him and jumped away. The two got into offensive stances, eyeing each other carefully. They slowly circled each other, daring each other to make the first move. Unknowst to them, Luna had run back inside to warn Saddler and Ashira.

"I don't see why Saddler would trust someone so unpredictable like you! What does he see in you that makes you valuable to him!" Leonidas growled.

"I'm just someone who's willing to lend a helping hand-"

"You lie! You're with that Wesker guy! You're after something of Saddler's! What is it!" Leonidas demanded.

Krauser gave him a sadistic smile before lunging again. Suddenly, a tentacle stopped them, causing the mercenary to jump away. Looking to the doorway, there was Saddler with Ashira and Luna behind him. The Los Illuminados leader did not look happy.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Saddler, Krauser just suddenly attacked me! I had no choice," Leonidas replied to him.

Saddler nodded to him and glared nastily at Krauser. "Let this be a warning to you: if you attack my beloved again... you will die," he hissed.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was just bored," Krauser just smirked before walking off.

Leonidas sheathed his blade while the trio went over to him. "Are you alright?" Ashira asked, clearly worried.

He nodded, but he felt something trickling down his cheek. Taking a finger, he touched the spot and on it was blood. "That little...!" he cursed.

Saddler wiped away the blood with his thumb before kissing his forehead. "At least you knew what to do. I'm proud of you," he said softly, all traces of anger gone.

The young priest nodded with a smile of his own. "It's been awhile since the two of us trained. How about it?" he asked.

Saddler smirked before nodding before giving his staff to Ashira. Before they could start, all heads turned towards the gates as they opened with loud creaks. Escorted by two robed guards were two people. One had short brown hair and looked kind of built. He wore a dark green t-shirt and black jeans and combat boots. He had eerie icy blue eyes with elliptical irises. The other was donning an all black outfit, complete with a long black trench coat. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and he had blond slicked back hair. Krauser smirked from behind a column as the two walked inside the courtyard.

"I was wondering when he was going to get here," he muttered.

As Leonidas looked at the two, a sense of familiarity arose in him. For the brunette, it was a sense of friendship between the two. As for the other... there was a sense of forboding and evil intentions flowing from every inch of his body. Not only that... he got the feeling that these two guys were not human. The brunette's eyes widened as he saw who was before him.

"... Leon?" he whispered.

Leonidas glared. "It's Leonidas. That wretched name doesn't apply to me anymore. That name was used by those who brainwashed me!" he growled, his fists clenched.

'What have they done to him?' the brunette thought as his eyes widened with horror.

A gloved hand rested on his shoulder and the man calmed down before stepping back one step, allowing the blond mand to speak. "You'll have to excuse him, Saddler. I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot. Anyways, I suppose my agent has told you of who I am, correct?" he said.

"Yes. You are the one Krauser called-"

"Albert Wesker," Leonidas said suddenly.

The brunette turned to the young man in surprise; did he really remember? The priest continued. "Krauser told us about you; however, your 'friend's' actions against me has made me feel distrustful towards him. I hope you'll control him more strictly," he said.

Saddler made to reprimand him for interupting, but Wesker only chuckled. "You'll have to forgive Krauser. He was raised in the American Army for years before he was dishonorably discharged. He only knows how to fight... and how to kill without remorse," he said.

Then, he added aloud "Isn't that right, Krauser?"

The said man stepped from the shadows, a frown crossing his lips. "... Yes, sir," he said as he walked towards them.

Saddler turned to the second man beside Wesker. "And this must be Chris Redfield, I presume," he said with a smirk.

Wesker nodded for Chris to go ahead and speak. "Yes, I am. I'm Christopher Redfield, former member of the STARS team. And..." he slipped a hand through Wesker's gloved one, making Leonidas's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "... I'm Wesker's mate. We've been together for almost four years," he said with a soft smile to the blond, who returned it.

Saddler chuckled. "Yes. Leonidas and I have been together as well. Not only physically, but through our plagas as well. Our bond is a strong one that nothing can break," he said, wrapping an arm around Leonidas's waist.

Leonidas nodded with a proud look on his face. Suddenly, Luna came up to him and placed her head under his hand, as if asking for attention. The priest knelt down and began petting and stroking her. He looked up at the two before them.

"This is Luna, one of my dogs. She's been my friend ever since I adopted her. I have another in the garden," he said while smiling at his loyal companion.

"Talk about a man's best friend," Chris said.

Leonidas nodded, feeling a little easier around the brunette. Chris cautiously approached the Cerberus and slowly knelt in front of her. Luna looked up, scurtinizing the newcomer. Chris slowly reached a hand out and his fingertips brushed her furry neck. A tail wag and Luna approached him. Feeling more relaxed, Chris stroked Luna.

"That's unusual. It takes awhile for Luna to trust someone new, but I guess with you being infected..." Leonidas trailed off as he saw Wesker raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Leonidas stood to his feet. "... My plaga is sensing something like Krauser's from you two," he said, clutching his chest a little.

Wesker nodded in confirmation. "We have the T-virus in us. Your senses are not that far off," he smirked.

"Ashira." The young blonde girl quickly came to Saddler's side. "Show these two to their quarters if you will," Saddler said.

"Yes, Father. This way," Ashira bowe before leading the two inside the castle.

As Saddler and Leonidas began to follow, a memory flash suddenly hit Leonidas, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees, clutching his head. The others turned to the cry and saw the fallen young priest.

(Memory Flash)

_"LEON!" _

_The said agent could only watch as Ashley, who was strapped to the wall by iron clamps, was transported to another room by a turning wall. _

**(Memory Flash) **

_"Leon!" _

_The agent turned and Ashley ran and embraced him, greatly relieved that he came for her. _

_"Are you alright?" _

_"Yeah. Thanks a lot," she nodded. _

**(Memory Flash) **

_"LEON, HELP ME!" _

_He watched as Ashley struggled within the grasp of a black robed zealot as he carried her off. The agent tore after them, gun drawn. _

**(Memory Flash Ends)**

"Wha... what is this! Why am I remembering these things! AAAH!" Leonidas screamed.

Suddenly, six tentacles burst from his back and waved wildly in the air. The others jumped away as they swiped haphazardly at them.

"What's going with him!" Ashira gasped.

"Those blasted memory flashes...! They're getting worse! Ashira, take Redfield and Wesker inside!" Saddler growle.

Nodding, she took them inside. Chris looked back at the struggling man on the ground as his plagas grew quickly out of control. He desperately wanted to help, but Wesker grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Chris, there's nothing you can do-"

"But, Leon's in trouble-" Chris started to argue.

"Let Saddler handle it! Now come inside!" Wesker interjected, leaving no room for any further arguments as he dragged the brunette inside.


End file.
